Dios del clima
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] —Voy a salir contigo si mañana no llueve. /Palabras de Félix hacia Bridgette, sabiendo previamente que el pronóstico da lluvia para mañana.


Félix tenia bien claro que Bridgette no se daba por vencida, no entendía las indirectas y mucho menos cuando hablaba directamente. Hasta se atrevía aparecer a todos los lados que iba, rogando que saliera con ella, donde sea, quería una cita.

Bridgette lo amaba, siempre le había gustado y rendirse no era una opción.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó Félix, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—¡Sí!—Sus ojos brillaban de pura alegría—. ¿Vas a salir conmigo?

—Si —afirmó—. Voy a salir contigo si mañana no llueve.

—¿De verdad? —súper emocionada—. ¡No puedes retractarte!

—No lo hare —una leve sonrisa surcó por sus labios.

Bridgette chilló de la alegría, yéndose directamente a su casa ¡Tenia que prepararse!

Al llegar, la alegría que estuvo presente entre todo el trayecto se apaga, al ver las noticias, precisamente el pronóstico del tiempo.

"Voy a salir contigo si mañana no llueve"

Las palabras de su adorado se repiten una y otra vez en su cabeza. Palabras de Félix hacia Bridgette, sabiendo previamente que el pronóstico da lluvia para mañana.

—Noooo—gritó de terror—. No puede llover ¡No!

Sin embargo, Bridgette no se dejaría vencer ir el clima, ya que si mañana no caía ni una sola gota podía salir con él.

—¡Voy a hacer que no llueva!—se propuso a sí misma.

Comenzando a realizar todos los rituales que conocía y que no, pero busco en internet, solo para que la lluvia no haga su aparición.

—¡Oh por favor dioses! —Mirando desde la ventana el cielo con nubes—. ¡Cumple mi deseo y que mañana no llueva!

Hasta en la cama, rogaba internamente. "Por favor" "Te lo ruego" "Imploro" "Suplicó" "Por favor" "Por favor" "Por favor llévate las nubes, aleja la lluvia" "Dios del clima si existes, cumple mi deseo, por favor"

El día acabado y Bridgette dormía cómodamente en su cama, mientras una voz penetró sus oídos y la despertó de su sueño.

—Buenos días, chica.

—Umm, si buenos días —murmuró aun con las labios pegados en la almohada.

—¡Hey! Niña, despierta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?—pronunció, fregándose los ojos, viendo una criatura negra flotante enfrente suyo.

Un gritó enorme salió de su boca por lo que veía.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —alejándose de esa cosa.

—Eso es muy maleducado, niña.

—¿P-puedes h-hablar?—tartamudeando por lo que veía.

—Soy Plagg—se presentó—. El dios del clima.

—¿Dios del clima?—repitió, no saliendo del asombro.

—Aja—articuló—. Tus ruegos de que no llueva fueron escuchados. Así que dime ¿Por qué no quieres que llueva?

—Bueno...—sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosado—. Porque el chico que me gusta me dijo que si no llovía iba a salir conmigo.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que me invocaste? —cuestionó—. Estos adolescentes...

—Okey—pronunció—. ¡Vamos!—Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde?

—A ver a la persona que te gusta.

—¡Plagg! —espetó—. ¿Tú también quieres verlo?

—No te preocupes nadie me va a ver, a excepción de ti —espetó—. Además tengo que seguirte a donde quieras que vayas, si no lo hago mi poder no va a funcionar y va a llover.

Diciendo eso y luego de que Bridgette se higienizara como se cambiara, los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Félix, quien salió a regañadientes.

¿No que iba a llover?

—No está lloviendo—dictaminó, la chica—. ¡Vamos a salir! ¡Tú lo dijiste!

—Sí, se lo que dije.

Definitivamente ya no iba a confiar en el pronóstico del tiempo.

—Rece muchísimo para que no llueva—comentó—. ¡No puedes retractarte!

—Si—suspiró—. ¿Vamos por algo de comer?

—¡Sí!

Bridgette estaba completamente alegre. Félix siempre la rechazaba, ignoraba o se excusaba por planes, además de su y si...

Si se sacaba un diez en los exámenes, si la Torre Eiffel se caía, si nevaba en pleno verano y así sucesivamente. Por suerte, este había funcionado ¡Gracias a Plagg!

No es que habían compartido anécdotas o palabra alguna. Pero estaba compartiendo un momento con Félix, eso ya de por sí, era fantástico.

—Bueno, ya comí—dijo—. Volvamos a casa.

¿Eh?

—¿A casa?

—Si —asintió—. Tú también terminaste ¿No?

Ella asintió.

—Volvamos —repitió pagando la cuenta.

—Sí, ¿pero a casa? —Saliendo del establecimiento.

Entendía la parte de irse, pero ¿Por qué a casa?

—Yo todavía no quiero ir a casa.

—No seas infantil.

Bridgette apretó los labios. Odiaba eso de Félix de tratarla como una niña. ¡Dijo que iba a salir con ella! ¡Pero, esto, esto, no era un cita si se acababa así!

—Ya vámonos.

—No quiero que termine así.

—Yo sí.

—Yo espere un montón por esta cita —comenzó dolida—. Que pudiera alguna vez salir contigo —dijo—. Siempre me das esperanzas leves y yo como una tonta preservo, pero tú, siempre, siempre eres así. Tan frío y cortante ¿Por qué también tienes que ser así en el momento que llegó a salir contigo? A mi realmente me gustas, duele ser tratada así por ti...

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, no sabía bien porque le gustaba. Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere.

—¡Eres un idiota, Félix!—repuso enfadada—. ¡Espero que llueva y tengas fiebre!

La cita había sido un desastre. Decía su mente mientras corría alejándose de él, Plagg que veía al chico, invocó una nube personal para él. Enseguida Félix estaba empapándose por la lluvia que desprendía.

—¿Que rayos?

También producía rayos, esa nube.

Por otra parte, Bridgette estaba sobre la vaya que rodeaba el puente donde estaba el Rio Sena, suspirando tristemente.

—Ya puedes irte, Plagg —dijo—. Ya no importa si llueve o no.

No importaba si tuvo la cita (Express) con Félix, nada iba a importar si él no se enamoraba de ella, si él no comenzaba a perseguirla como ella siempre estuvo haciéndolo.

—Él no tiene sentimientos hacia mí, para él, solo soy una niña infantil, molesta e irritante... —le comentó al Dios —. Pero porque me gusta, hago lo mejor que puedo y no me rindo, aguardando por el día que él le guste y me persiga —suspiró—. Algún día, ¿Félix ira por mí? ¿Me perseguirá?

—Lo hará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Plagg? —preguntó por la rapidez y seguridad de su respuesta.

El Dios, apuntó con su mano, ella miró a la dirección y vio a Félix, agitado y ¿Mojado?

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados —dictaminó recuperando el aliento y no apartando los ojos de Bridgette.

—Félix... —musitó ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Así que si tenía sentimientos por ella?

¿Me estaba buscando?

—¿Que me hiciste? —teniendo una vena de furia en su frente—. ¿Que mierda me hiciste?

¿Eh?

—Nada—contestó velozmente.

—Cuando te fuiste, paso lo que dijiste ¡Me llovió! ¡Únicamente a mí!

"¡Espero que llueva y tengas fiebre!"

—Yo, no lo sé —nerviosa y asustada por la mirada que le dirigía Félix.

—Yo lo hice —repuso Plagg.

Bridgette miró sorprendida al Dios ¿Que hizo qué?

—¡Exijo una explicación ahora! —gritó.

A la chica le dio tanto miedo, que empezó a correr, huyendo del furioso Félix.

—¿Qué carajo de maldición me echaste? —refutó encolerizado mientras otra nube personal volvía a llover sobre él—. ¡Me las pagaras Bridgette!

—Te está persiguiendo como querías —comentó tranquilamente Plagg.

—Sí, quería que me persiguiera —declaró en medio del pánico—. ¡Pero no me refería a esto!

¡NOOOOOO!


End file.
